gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump Warriors
Shonen Jump Warriors (Shonen Jump Musou In Japan) is beat em up game and new installment in Warriors series which is baded on Shonen Jump series and it's published by Tecmo Koei Games, Bandai Namco and developed by Omega Force for PS3, PS4, PS Vita, XBOX 360, XBOXONE, WiiU and PC. Story This game has the story of it's own. The most powerfull villains are teaming up to conquer the universe but their actions awaken the greater evil. Now it's up to the heroes to stop this threat for good. Gameplay This game have the same gameplay as Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi. The entire cast will perform the technique which is called ultimate musou which will oblitirate the entire army to dust. Game Modes * Story Mode * Free Mode * VS. Mode * Gallery * Shop * Encyclopedia * Options Characters Staff Director *Hisaishi Koniuma Composers *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Haruki Yamada *MASA *Kensuke Inage *Masato Koike *Kenji Yamamoto *Yasuharu Takanashi *Kow Otani *Chikayo Fukuda Executive Producers *Hirohiko Araki *Tetsuo Hara *Akira Toriyama *Keita Amemiya Theme Song Opening Theme: "Skill" by JAM Project Ending Theme: "Eien No Link" by JAM Project Voice Cast *Goku (Masako Nozawa/Sean Schemmel) *Gohan (Masako Nozawa/Kyle Hebert) *Goten (Masako Nozawa/Robert McCollum) *Bardock (Masako Nozawa/Sonny Strait) *Krillin (Mayumi Tanaka/Sonny Strait) *Vegeta (Ryo Horikawa/Christopher Sabat) *Android 18 (Miki Itoh/Collen Clinkenbeard) *Cell (Norio Wakamoto/Dameon Clarke) *Frieza (Ryusei Nakao/Christopher Ayres) *Broly (Bin Shimada/Vic Mignogna) *Yamcha (Tohru Furuya/Christopher Sabat) *Tien (HIkaru Midorikawa/John Burgmeier) *Majin Buu (Kozo Shioya/Josh Martin) *Babidi (Bin Shimada/Duncan Brannan) *Uub (Jun Fukuyama/Sean Michael Teague) *Dabura (Ryuzaburo Otomo/Rick Robertson) *Ginyu (Katsuyuki Konishi/R. Bruce Elliot) *Recoome (Eiji Sasaki/Christopher Sabat) *Zarbon (Hiroaki Miura/Jason Douglas) *Dodoria (Takashi Nagasako/Mike McFarland) *Burter (Masaya Onosaka/Vic Mignogna) *Jeice (Daisuke Kishio/Jason Leibrecht) *Guldo (Yasuhiro Takato/''Bill Townsley) *Nappa (Tetsu Inada/Phil Parsons) *Hercule (Houchuu Ohtsuka/Chris Rager) *Trunks (Takeshi Kusao/Eric Vale) *Chiaotzu (Hiroko Emori/Brina Palencia) *Android 16 (HIkaru Midorikawa/Jerry Inman) *Android 17 (Shigeru Nakaahara/Chuck Huber) *Videl (Yuko Minaguchi/Kara Edwards) *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi/Maile Flannagan) *Sasuke Uchiha/Bruno Buccellati (Noriaki Sugiyama/Yuri Lowenthal) *Koji Kabuto/Guido Mista (Kenji Akabane/Bryce Papenbrook) *Jonathan Joestar (Kazuyuki Okitsu/Jason David Frank) *Joseph Joestar (Tomokazu Sugita/Benjamin Diskin) *Jotaro Kujo (Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer) *Josuke Higashikata (Wataru Hatano/Brad Swaile) *Johnny Joestar (Yuki Kaji/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Gyro Zeppeli (Shinichiro Miki/Liam O'Brien) *Jolyne Cujoh (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlin Glass) *Giorno Giovanna (Daisuke Namikawa/Eric Vale) *Hinata Hyuuga (Nana Mizuki/Stephanie Sheh) *Boruto Uzumaki (Yuuko Sanpei/Amanda Celine Miller) *Sarada Uchiha/Blizzard Of Hell (Saori Hayami/Tara Strong) *Sabo (Tohru Furuya/Sean CW Johnson) *Tsunade (Masako Katsuki/Debi Mae West) *Boa Hancock/Kaguya Otsutsuki (Kotono Mitsuishi/Lydia Mackay) *Orochimaru (Kujira/Steve Blum) *Jiraiya (Houchuu Ohtsuka/David Lodge) *Kanon/Saga (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Steve Blum) *Kars (Kazuhiko Inoue/Steve Blum) *Zabuza Momochi (Masanori Shinohara/Steve Blum) *Haku (Mayumi Asano/Susan Dalian) *Kenshin Himura (Mayo Suzukaze/Richard Cansino) *Reborn (Ken Narita/Roger Craig Smith) *Wamuu (Akio Ohtsuka/Paul St. Peter) *Dio Brando (Takehito Koyasu/Patrick Seitz) *Bushinchi Tawara/Franky (Kazuki Yao/Patrick Seitz) *Kazuyoshi Usui/Gintoki Sakata (Tomokazu Sugita/Patrick Seitz) *Eisidisi (Keiji Fujiwara/Matthew Lillard) *Saitama (Makoto Furukawa/Sean Michael Teague) *Genos/Seiya (Kaito Ishikawa/Scott Menville) *Tornado Of Terror (Yuki Aoi/Amy Jo Johnson) *Rin (Kanako Itou/Michelle Ruff) *Bat (Daisuke Kishio/Yuri Lowenthal) *Kenshiro (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kaiji Tang) *Raoh (Fumihiko Tachiki/Dave B. Mitchell) *Toki (Takaya Hashi/Lex Lang) *Jagi (Wataru Takagi/Dave Wittenberg) *Mamiya (Naomi Shindou/Laura Bailey) *Ryuuga (Hideyuki Hori/Travis Willingham) *Shuh (Katsuji Mori/Steve Kramer) *Rei (Takehito Koyasu/Matthew Mercer) *Shin (Toshio Furukawa/Doug Erholtz) *Piccolo (Toshio Furukawa/Christopher Sabat) *Portgass D. Ace (Toshio Furukawa/Travis Willingham) *Minato Namikaze (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Tony Oliver) *Trafalgar D. Water Law/Rohan Kishibe (Hiroshi Kamiya/Matthew Mercer) *Kizaru (Unshou Ishizuka/Ray Hurd) *Akainu (Fumihiko Tachiki/Andrew Love) *Aokiji (Takehito Koyasu/Jason Douglas) *Shanks/Shin Natsume (Shuichi Ikeda/Brandon Potter) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka/Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata/Eric Vale) *Deathmask (Ryouichi Tanaka/Steve Blum) *Milo (Toshihiko Seki/Reuben Langdon) *Aiolia (Hideyuki Tanaka/Kevin Conroy) *Aiolos (Yusaku Yara/Brian Bloom) *Shaina/Arale Norimaki (Mami Koyama/Meredith McCoy) *Mitsuomi Takayanagi (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Lex Lang) *Diavolo (Katsuyuki Konishi/Robert Englund) *Enrico Pucci (Johji Nakata/Marc Rolston) *Nefertari Vivi (Misa Watanabe/Caitlin Glass) *Juuza (Masaya Takatsuka/Scott McNeil) *Fudo (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) *Juda (Bin Shimada/Christopher Corey Smith) *Souther (Banjou Ginga/Douglas Rye) *Younger Toguro/Aldebaran (Tessho Genda/Dameon Clarke) *Mu (Takumi Yamazaki/Liam O'Brien) *Marina (Fumiko Inoue/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Shion (Shinichiro Miki/James Marsters) *Kisuke Urahara (Shinichiro Miki/Doug Erholtz) *Dohko/Yahiko (Kenyu Horiuchi/Troy Baker) *Nagato (Junpei Morita/Vic Mignogna) *Obito Uchiha (Wataru Takagi/Todd Haberkorn) *Konan/Lisa Lisa (Atsuko Tanaka/Dorothy Elias-Fahn) *Shuren (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Michael Sinterniklaas) *Hiyui (Hiroshi Tsuchida/Keith SIlverstein) *Shachi (Hiroshi Kamiya/James Marsters) *Han (Takuya Kirimoto/Steve Downes) *Hyoh (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Jason David Frank) *Kaioh (Tessho Genda/Fred Tatasciorre) *Raiga (Keiji Hirai/Peter Cullen) *Fuuga (Masaru Suzuki/Tim Curry) *Ein (Kazuya Nakai/Ron Perlman) *Seiji (Gackt/Quinton Flynn) *Falco (Juhrota Kosugi/Dolph Lundgren) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hidekatsu Shibata/Steve Kramer) *Hashirama Senju (Takayuki Sugou/Peter Lurie) *Tobirama Senju (Kenyu Horiuchi/Jamieson Price) *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue/Dave Wittenberg) *Moka Akashiya (Nana Mizuki/Coleen Clinkenbeard) *Mizore Shirayuki/Kagura (Rie Kugumiya/Tia Ballard) *Ruby Tojo/Michelle K. Davis (Shizuka Ito/Leah Clark) *Fang Fang Huang (Yuki Kaji/Micah Solusod) *Kurumu Kurono (Misato Fukuen/Brina Palencia) *Akiza Izinski (Ayumi Kinoshita/Bella Hudson) *Seto Kaiba (Kenjiro Tsuda/Eric Stuart) *Yusei Fudo (Yuya Miyashita/Greg Abbey) *Jaden Yuki (KENN/Matthew Charles) *Yuma Tsukuno (Tasuku Hatanaka/Eli Jay) *Yuya Sakaki (Kensho Ono/Michael Liscio Jr.) *Yugi Mutou (Shunsuke Kazama/Dan Green) *Bruford (Nobutoshi Canna/Tony Oliver) *Iced/Sousuke Aizen (Show Hayami/Kyle Hebert) *Lucy (Sanae Kobayashi/Kira Vincent Davis) *Yukari Sendou (Yui Ogura/Monica Rial) *Kokoa Shuzen (Chiwa Saitou/Trina NIshimura) *Tsunayoshi Sawada (Yukari Kokkubun/Stephanie Nadolny) *Chrome Dokuro (Satomi Akesaka/Christina Valenzuela) *Mukuro Rokudou (Toshinobu Iida/Marc Dacascos) *Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Hiroki Yasumoto/Jamieson Price) *Akari Hizamaru (Yoshimasu Hosoya/Drak Bell) *Ryouhei Sasegawa/Shokichi Komachi/Hol Horse (Hidenobu Kiuchi/Vic Mignogna) *Bossun/Ultimo (Hiroyuki Yoshino/Sam Riegel) *Clare (Houko Kuwashima/Stephanie Young) *Kankichi Ryoutsu (Lasalle Ishii/John DiMaggio) *Ryo Saeba (Akira Kamiya/Jim Carrey) *Himeka (Ryouko Shiraishi/Gina Bowes) *Shishio Makoto (Masanori Ikeda/Steve Blum) *Sanosuke Sagara (Yuji Ueda/Lex Lang) *Saito Hajime (Ken Narita/Kirk Thornton) *Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya/David Vincent) *Light Yagami/Hyouga (Mamoru Miyano/Brad Swaile) *L (Kappei Yamaguchi/Alessandro Juliani) *Misa Amane (Aya Hirano/Shannon Chan-Kent) *Brook (Cho/Ian Sinclair) *Whitebeard (Yukitoshi Hori/R. Bruce Eliot) *Dracule Mihawk (Hirohiko Kakegawa/John Gremillion) *Iggy (Misato Fukuen/Frank Welker) *Jean Pierre Polnareff (Fuminori Komatsu/Doug Erholtz) *Mohammad Avdul (Kenta Miyake/Phill Lamar) *Noriaki Kakyoin (Daisuke Hirakawa/Kyle Hebert) *Tony Tony Chopper (Ikue Otani/Brina Palencia) *Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi/Sonny Strait) *Nico Robin (Yuriko Yamaguchi/Stephanie Young) *Nami (Akemi Okamura/Luci Christian) *Kotarou Katsura/Gaara/Joseph Gustav Newton (Akira Ishida/Liam O'Brien) *Isao Kondou (Susumu Chiba/David Wald) *Raditz (Shigeru Chiba/Justin Cook) *Kabuto Yakushi (Nobutoshi Canna/Henri Dittman) *Kabuto (Yasunori Matsumoto/Justin Gross) *Gon Freecss (Megumi Han/Stephanie Nadolny) *Killua Zoldyck (Mariya Ise/Collen Clinkenbeard) *Hisoka (Daisuke Namikawa/Eric Vale) *Kurapika (Miyuki Sawashiro/MIchelle Ruff) *Kuwabara (Shigeru Chiba/Christopher Sabat) *Shinpachi Shimura (Daisuke Sakaguchi/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Zoro (Kazuya Nakai/Christopher Sabat) *Terryman (Hideyuki Tanaka/Wayne Grayson) *Terry Kid (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Gideon Emery) *Mantaro Kinniku (Masaya Onosaka/Terrence Stone) *Kinnikuman (Kunihiro Kawamoto/Dwayne Johnson) *Kevin Mask (Ryotaro Okiyayu/David Hayter) *Robin Mask (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) *Heihachi Edajima (Unshou Ishizuka/Jamieson Price) *Kenji Togashi/Itachi Uchiha (Hideo Ishikawa/Crispin Freeman) *Mr. Heart (Takahiro Fujimoto/Matt Lasky) *Zebra (Kenji Matsuda/Matt Mulins) *Coco/Shiryu (Takahiro Sakurai/Jarrod Greene) *Sunny (Mitsuo Iwata/Aaron Roberts) *Toriko (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Ian Sinclair) *Sai (Satoshi Hino/Benjamin Diskin) *Choji Akimichi (Kentaro Ito/Robbie Rist) *Renji Abarai (Kentaro Ito/Wally Wingert) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Masakazu Morita/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Kaya Matsutani/Megan Holingshead) *Orihime Inoue (Yuki Matsuoka/Stephanie Sheh) *Rukia Kuchiki (Fumiko Orikasa/Michelle Ruff) *Yoruichi Shihouin (Satsuki Yukino/Wendee Lee) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Fumihiko Tachiki/David Lodge) *Soi Fon (Ayako Kawasumi/Karren Strassman) *Neji Hyuuga (Kouichi Tochika/Steve Staley) *Kengou Souichirou Nagi (Souichiro Hoshi/Steve Staley) *Maya Natsume (Aya Hisakawa/Wendee Lee) *Masataka Takayanagi (Tomokazu Seki/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Bob Makihara (Shinichiro Miki/Doug Erholtz) *Aya Natsume (Minori Chihara/Stephanie Sheh) *Amiba (Tomokazu Seki/Steve Staley) *Warsman/Momotaro Tsurugi (Hideyuki Hori/David Boreanaz) *J (Banjou Ginga/Douglas Rye) *Sensui (Nobuo Tobita/Robert McCollum) *Yusuke Urameshi (Nozomu Sasaki/Justin Cook) *Hiei (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Chuck Huber) *Kurama (Megumi Ogata/John Burgmeier) *Medaka Kurokami (Aki Toyosaki/Shelley Calene-Black) *Genkai (Megumi Hayashibara/Meredith McCoy) *Luckyman (Mayumi Tanaka/Tara Strong) *Dark Schneider (Kazuki Yao/Darran Norris) *Koro-sensei (Jun Fukuyama/Sonny Strait) *Nube (Ryotaro Okiyayu/Robert McCollum) *Mei Terumi (Yurika Hino/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *A (Hideki Tezuka/Beau Billingslea) *Killer B (Hisao Egawa/Catero Colbert) *Rock Lee (Youichi Masukawa/Brian Donovan) *Might Guy (Masashi Ebara/Skip Stellrecht) *Mitsuki (Ryuichi Kijima/Robbie Daymond) *TenTen (Yukari Tamura/Danielle Judovits) *Caesar A. Zeppeli (Takuya Satou/Daniel Southworth) *Will A. Zeppeli (Yoku Shioya/Joe Ochman) *Dire (Taketora/Cam Clarke) *Straizo (Nobuo Tobita/Dave Mallow) *Rudolph Von Stroheim (Atsushi Imaruoka/Scott McNeill) *Koichi Hirose (Romi Park/Stephanie Nadolny) *Okuiyasu Nijimura (Wataru Takagi/Lex Lang) *Shikamaru Nara (Showtaro Morikubo/Tom Gibis) *Sho (Shu Watanabe/Matt Mulins) *Kojiro (Keichi Nanba/Sam Riegel) *Temari (Romi Park/Tara Platt) *Kankuro (Yasuyuki Kase/Doug Erholtz) *Rin Okamura (Nobuhiko Okamoto/Bryce Papenbrook) *Brocken Jr. (Hirohiko Kakegawa/Wayne Grayson) *Kiichi Miyazawa (Mitsuo Iwata/Michael Sinterniklaas) *Kusuo Saiki (Shintaro Asanuma/Sam Riegel) *Jaeger (Kenji Nojima/Wayne Grayson) *Buffaloman (Kenji Nomura/Richard Epcar) *Ramenman (Kenichi Ono/Patrick Seitz) *Kazuki Mutou (Jun Fukuyama/Steve Staley) *Allen Walker (Sanae Kobayashi/Todd Habernkorn) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Takehito Koyasu/Richard Epcar) *Ikuro Hashizawa (Kouki Uchiyama/Steve Staley) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura/Kate Higgins) *Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida/Neil Kaplan) Trivia *Yugi, Kaiba, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma and Yuya fight with ''Duel Monsters cards. *Yugi and Moka fight in their Yami and Inner forms, respectively. *In this game Naruto appears as seventh hokage donning his Boruto: Naruto The Movie attire. *Tsukune fights as a Shinsou Vampire, which is pretty badass. *Trunks and Goten fight as young adults in this game. *Light and Misa fight with their Death Notes and respective Shinigami, Ryuk and Rem. Category:Shonen Jump Category:Hack and Slash Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Namco Bandai Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Koei Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Omega Force